Good Day Bad Day
by Mieco
Summary: Ever Wonder what makes the teachers at Hogwarts tick? Well here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Gooddaybadday

Today the headmaster decided was a good day.

The teachers were civil at the head table no pointless fighting

Harry hadn't run into any trouble lately

Voldemort hadn't tried anything

And he had little to no paper work to do!

Ah yes the headmaster decided today was a good day.

The next day:

Today the headmaster decided was a terrible day.

The heads of houses fought all through breakfast spilling his milk on his robes

Potter and Malfoy had gotten into another fight

Voldemort had just attacked a small village

And his desk was overflowing with paper work.

So yes decided the headmaster today was a terrible day

The day After:

Today decided the headmaster decided was going to be a horrible day, The teachers were already falling into another one of their squabbles over who had the best house. He watched his pumpkin juice wobble on the table.

"Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked up at the owner of the voice "Ah yes Mrs. Granger what is it?"

Hermione turned to harry who carried a bag up to the head table "our house would like to thank you for being such a great headmaster so we bound together and got you these."

Harry handed the bag over to the headmaster before following Hermione back to the table.

With his nose wrinkled he opened the bag.

The teachers at the head table watched in fascination as his face lit up with delight. He quickly reached a hand in and pulled out a lemon drop he popped into his mouth and began to savoir the taste. Yes he has run out the day before but now he had some more.

Today the headmaster decided as he sucked on the lemon drop was going to be a perfect day.

Gooddaybadday

Hermione and Harry laughed as they watched the delight cross the headmasters face. "See Ronald" she whispered.

Ron gaped as he watched the respected man at the head table giggle happily pulling out another lemon drop. "Blimey his day really is based on whether he has lemon drops or not."

Gooddaybadday

Mieco: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Today Professor Snape decided was going to be a decent day all things considered;

Not only had Draco Malfoy proven he could brew a decent potion but he had also proven that he was mature enough to ignore the ineptitude of the other students around him, but the headmaster had not called him in for another one of those horrendous meetings surrounded by the ruffians he called the order of the phoenix, also Voldermort had turned his attentions to planning another attack instead of 'hosting' another meeting, and the best part of his day was that he did not see Potter once.

So yes Professor Snape decided today was a decent day.

Today Professor Snape decided was going to be a terrible day;

Not only had that Malfoy brat started another fight in his potions class with Potter, he'd also exploded one of his more expensive potions rack, and then expected him to forgive him. Then the Headmaster had called one of his 'get togethers' where he had to be CIVIL to everyone in the room, then just after that meeting Voldermort called a meeting to 'teach' all his death eaters a lesson about disobeying him, and the worse part of his day came in the form of first having to have Potter in his class, then having to discuss his protection at the order meeting, then discuss how to kill him in his last meeting.

So yes Professor Snape decided today was a terrible day.

Today was not shaping up to be a very good day for the Professor, and it was only just beginning. He was forced to sit beside Hagrid because his normal seat had been tampered with, probably by the brat Potter for the detention that he'd given him yesterday, and the half giant kept talking to him like he cared. He glanced over at the headmaster to see him grinning with that infernal twinkle in his eyes at full power, he could sense a meeting in the future.

He scowled as he watched the post come in, he would hear about everything that any one had been sent by the end of first period as was the tradition at Hogworts and most of what he learned was trivial at best. It was then that he noticed the owl come to perch in front of him with and impatient look in its eyes. He grabbed the package and shooed the bird away, already frustrated by its attitude. He eyed the package warily before discreetly casting spells to see if the package had been tampered with. None were found. By now he was aware of the entire schools eyes on him as he opened the package, nosy children.

A small smirk formed on his face as he pulled out the rare potions ingredients that he's been looking for, for awhile. Finally he had them he could now begin work on the new potion that had been itching at the back of his mind for awhile.

Draco Malfoy smirked as he leaned back in his seat his eyes still watching the potions professor stare at the package before him. "Blaize I do believe that you owe me quite a few gallons, after all I was the one to locate the ingredients."

Pansy whirled around to face the to boys in front of her "are you two buying our teacher?" she hissed.

Blaize shrugged a lazy smile on his face as he rested his arms on the table in front of him. "My Dear Pansy we are simply ensuring that we are bestowed with his good mood for the next few days."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a Pleasant day Professor McGonagall was pleased to say.

Harry Potter had won the game by catching the snitch, Hermione had one again topped every class with perfect scores earning her House many points, She was able to gloat to Snape about how wonderful her house was. She was able to grade her papers in peace, not worrying about an order of the phoenix meeting, The Weasley twins had not caused any trouble that day, and there was no talk about Voldermort at dinner time.

So yes Professor McGonagall was pleased today was a pleasant day.

Today was a Horrendous day, suffice to say.

Potter, Granger and three Weasley's had detention, The twins for pranking the whole school at breakfast (Oh dear me neon Green was not a good color for everyone one's hair.) The other three for being caught out after curfew. Many House Points were lost, and Snape was in his element taking extreme glee in gloating about his house. Dinner was ruined with talk of Voldermort she was unable to eat after hearing he had done now. She had to rush through her grading to get to a meeting for the order where she would play peace maker between Snape and the others.

So unfortunately Professor McGonagall was displeased to day today was a Horrendous day.

Today was not looking like a pleasant day, The professor had arrived on time for breakfast as usual on to purse her lips in displeasure, it seemed today she would be enjoying the company of Trelawney for breakfast, what had possessed that woman to leave her tower this morning she hopefully never know. Alas that was not the case the moment she sat down Trelawney quickly attached herself to McGonagall explaining the purpose for her visit. Next The headmaster started to speak of Voldermort. Her food looked more and more distasteful.

"Professor!" McGonagall looked up from her plate and up into the eyes one Luna Lovegood. Yes Mrs. Lovegood? How may I help you?"

Luna laughed dreamily before dancing up to the table "A Nargal told me that you might like this book!" After the young girl handed the professor the book she skipped away.

McGonagall looked down at the book, a pleased hum following as a small smile lit up her face. Oh how wonderful she thought as she ignored the various questioning looks that other professors and the headmaster sent her, If she believed in Nargals she would have to give it points for letting her get her hands on this rare Transfiguration book.

Luna sat happily eating her breakfast with Ginny and Harry The rest of their house had grown used to the strange girl coming to eat with them sometimes and ignored her. "I did as you and the nargal asked Harry she seemed happy!" Sing songed the girl.

Dean snorted "If you knew this would make her happy why did you wait this long to do that?"

Harry and Ginny laughed as Hermione glared at Dean "I'll have you know it took me ages to find that book for her."


End file.
